Planning a Wild Night
by Aerial312
Summary: Tony and Ziva brainstorm what they will do while under cover as Sophie and Jean-Paul Ranier, and make McGee really uncomfortable in the process.


Title: Planning a Wild Night (1/1)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: T  
Category: Fluff  
Spoilers/Timeline: A pre-ep for Season 3's "Under Covers"  
Word Count: ~1100  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated.

"Married assassins," Tony grinned. His brain had been on overdrive since he had found out he would be spending the evening in a hotel room with his beautiful partner.

From the desk beside him, McGee rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Ziva replied, not looking up from the papers on the desk in front of her. "You need to come read this dossier, so that we can discuss the mission."

As always, she was focused on the mission. Tony stood and sauntered over to her desk. There wasn't much in the folder. Even he could get through it all. "Married assassins in a hotel room."

"Which we need to check into in an hour." She pointed at a paragraph she wanted him to read.

Tony bent down, peering over her shoulders at the meager assembled information. He was well within her personal space. She was undisturbed by it.

"We are going to have a lot of time to kill. Think of the possibilities." He was certainly thinking of the possibilities. They got better every time the scene replayed in his head.

Ziva turned her head to face him, leaning in close. Very close. Her lips brushed against his ear as she purred, "Possibilities?" She was pretending as if she did not know exactly what he was implying.

Tony swallowed hard, but didn't back away. Ziva didn't just play along with his innuendo, she cranked it up several notches. He continued to paint the picture that was rapidly forming in his head. "You. Me. A room in a five star hotel with nothing to do…"

McGee sighed. "Sophie and Jon-Paul Rainer. A mission."

"A mission we know next to nothing about," Tony argued. "We're flying by the seat of our pants."

Ziva's brow furrowed.

"Making it up as we go," he explained.

She nodded.

McGee crossed his arms. "All the more reason for you to stay on your toes, not on your…"

"On our what, McGee?" Ziva smirked.

Tony leaned in closer to pretend to read the dossier. His chest brushed against her shoulder. He was curious how close she would let him get. His fingers threaded into her hair. It was making McGee uncomfortable and that was always amusing. McGee sighed in frustration, and turned back to his computer.

Ziva turned her attention back to Tony, silently watching his fingers toys with her curls with a look of annoyance. "Remove that hand if you would like to keep it."

Tony retracted his hand, and took a quick step back.

She grinned. "You are very easy to intimidate."

"You don't intimidate me," Tony lied.

"Oh, no?" Taking his answer as a challenge, Ziva rose and moved in fast. Tony retreated, colliding with the cubicle wall. In an instant, Ziva's hands were on the wall on either side of his head, and her knee against the wall between his knees. He was pinned. "Would you like to reconsider that statement?"

"This. Now this isn't intimidation. This is bullying."

"Is not bullying a form of intimidation?" She queried, sliding her knee up an inch, grazing along the inside of his thighs.

Tony swallowed hard. When Ziva got all up in his space like this it was part incredibly hot, and part terrifying. Partially terrifying because it was so hot. He had no doubt that she could hurt him many different ways in this position, particularly if she noticed the reaction he was having to her, which she surely did.

"You have worked undercover before, correct?" she asked, stepping back finally.

"A bunch of times," Tony answered, with a fake air of confidence. Fantasies aside, this was going to be a tough mission and he knew it.

"We know very little about these people," Ziva scowled. "We are under prepared to be going into this mission. We do not have enough information."

Tony nodded. On that point he agreed with her. She sat on the edge of her desk and studied him for a moment with a curious expression.

"What?" Tony laughed about her intense scrutiny.

"Your idea is actually a good one."

"It is?" Tony and McGee asked at the same time, different tones of incredulous in each of their voices.

Ziva smirked. "Your intentions are not good. But the idea is."

"I knew I could get you to see it my way—" Tony grinned before she cut him off.

"We know so little about these people. We are likely to be under surveillance. The less we talk the easier it will be to maintain our cover."

"But—" McGee started to protest.

"McGee, do you really think it is advisable to let him talk more than necessary?"

"Hey!" Tony protested feebly.

Ziva shot him a pointed look.

"No, you're right," McGee conceded. "But—"

"As Tony stated, they are married. They are in a hotel room. It is a logical activity."

"I guess."

"You have never worked undercover, have you?"

He shook his head. "Only on small t hings."

"You do whatever you have to do to maintain your cover," Ziva explained.

"Whatever you have to do," Tony leered.

Ziva threw her elbow backwards at his ribcage.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the point of contact. "What was that for? I was agreeing with you."

"It was the tone in your voice." She smiled though, as she turned to face him again.

"You're looking forward to this," Tony grinned.

"The undercover mission, yes. I enjoy them."

"You're not looking forward to the sex too? I imagine you enjoy that too."

"Oh, yes." She caught his eye, then slowly raked her eyes down his body and back up to his eyes. "I do."

He swallowed hard.

"The fake sex," McGee cut in. "Right?"

Tony held Ziva's gaze. "I don't know, Probie, that depends—"

Ziva shook her head, again smiling.

"What will you do if you are under video surveillance?" McGee asked.

"Give them a really good show," Tony declared.

Ziva snorted a laugh.

"But—"

"We will be going through the motions, McGee. It will look like we are having sex," she explained.

"So you'll be-?"

"Naked, yes," Tony smirked, looking her up and down.

Ziva put her hand on her hip with a playful glare this time. "It is unavoidable."

"But—"

"McGee, you need to get into that uniform and get over to the hotel. They're expecting you," Gibbs announced as he strode into the bullpen, coffee in hand. "You two have any sort of plan figured out?"

Tony caught Ziva's eye with a grin. She nodded slightly.

"Uh, yeah, boss, we've got a plan."

It was going to be a wild night.


End file.
